Did You See the Sunrise?
"Did You See the Sunrise?" is the first episode of the third season of Magnum, P.I. which originally aired on March 25, 1982. Plot Part 1 The past comes back to haunt T.C. when an old war buddy arrives claiming that the brutal Colonel who held them captive in a Vietnamese P.O.W. camp is after them once again. Initially, T.C. doesn't take the warning seriously, but he and Magnum soon find themselves in a heart-pounding race against the clock to find their would-be killer before he finds them. Part 2 As Magnum, T.C. and Nuzo plan to get to Ivan before he kills them, the Navy - in particular, Colonel Greene and Admiral Hawkes - have their own concerns and questions regarding Mac's death. But things are not as previously thought about Nuzo, and not only is T.C.'s life in great danger, but many other people's too, namely a Japanese prince. Synopsis The past comes back to haunt T.C. when an old war buddy arrives with a warning that the brutal colonel who held them captive in a Vietnamese P.O.W. camp is after them once again. The action continues in this two-part episode as Magnum, T.C. and their comrade race to find their would-be killer before he finds them. Cast Main * Tom Selleck as Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV * John Hillerman as Jonathan Quayle Higgins III * Roger E. Mosley as Theodore "T.C." Calvin * Larry Manetti as Rick Wright Recurring * Jeff MacKay as Lieutenant McReynolds * Jean Bruce Scott as Lieutenant Maggie Poole, USN Guest * Bo Svenson as Ivan * James Whitmore Jr. as Sebastian Nuzo * Lance LeGault as Colonel Buck Greene * Paul Burke as Admiral Hawkes * Marianne Bunch as Julie Barbara * Bob Hoy as Repairman (credited as Robert Hoy) * Kevin Bash as Cookie * Jimmy Borges as Happy Ho * Rap Reiplinger as Chef Trivia * Higgins builds his River Kwai Bridge model (out of wooden matchsticks). It will be seen in the study (behind and to the right of Higgins' desk) in almost all of the future episodes. * Jeff MacKay's real mom makes a brief cameo. In the scene where Mac is with Magnum and his date at the kitchy Hawaiian restaurant, she is one of the patrons sitting in front, and slightly to the right, of Jeff MacKay. Quotes Part 1 : (T.C. has just landed the chopper on the estate lawn) : T.C.: Hi, Higgie Baby! : Higgins: Don't "Hi, Higgie Baby" me!! ---- : Magnum: Higgins, that Tanker Moran strawberry jam is just terrific! ---- : (after Mac was killed in a car bomb) : Magnum: Now you listen Colonel and you listen good. Somehow you're involved in this. I knew it when you walked in the door! Now, I want to know why. : Buck: You're in shock Magnum and you're hurt. Don't make me defend my... : Magnum: WHY!!?? : Buck: You tell me. It was your car....That's it, isn't it? You wanna lay it on me, because you're afraid Mac took your packet. Hell, I wouldn't blame ya, but you're wrong. : (Buck leaves the room) : Magnum: I'm sorry Mac....I'm sorry. ---- : (to Magnum & T.C.) : Ivan: Three months at Doc Wei and you still crack jokes!? Part 2 : (Higgins is working on a wooden matchstick model of a bridge) : Magnum: Don't tell me, the Bridge on the River Kwai! : Higgins: Quite .... I was there you know. : Magnum: I was afraid you were. : Higgins: Nothing like the film. The bridge was bombed, not blown up by some American sailor. : Magnum: Not "some American sailor", William Holden. : Higgins: What are you talking about? He was an actor? Oh, I see...the film. I was glad I escaped before it was destroyed. It had to be done, of course, but I put too much bloody sweat into it to watch it go up. ---- : Col. Buck Greene: I'm not buying it, Magnum. : Magnum: I'm not sellin' it... Buck! Category:Episodes Category:Season Three